Digital City Diaries
by The Diaries Guild
Summary: Reality is fantasy. And Fantasy is reality. Step into a world, where everything you know about Diaries, is wrong. Ryan Griffin and Shaun Garin present, Digital City Diaries.
1. With a Hey and a Ho and a Silly

Digital City Diaries

written by Shaun Garin

concept by Ryan Griffin

Digimon Adventure is distributed by Disney and Buena Vista Entertainment, and is originally owned by Toei and TV Tokyo.

This fic is rated PG-13 for sillyness, the half nekkid fighting and other such things people may find questionable. Take two tylenol for the headache this is about to ensure, a cup of sake, yes a cup, and two Rolo Donuts for the requisite chance of even UNDERSTANDING the fic.

Chapter 1 : With a Hey and a Ho and a Silly

* * *

"Carter!"

Carter Windam, aged fourteen looked up and smirked at the long haired hippie that stomped up. "Any problems O Sultan of the Earth?"  
  
The aformentioned Sultan of the Earth smirked down at Carter as he sat down in one of Carter's ever present and rather battered computer chairs. "Yeah, thanks for repairing my clock." James then punched Carter in the shoulder, more out of habit than malice.  
  
Carter snickered. "I bet you enjoy having the sweet sounds of Hikaru's screaming in your ear the first thing in the morning, James."

James McConnell snickered. "If Hikaru ever finds out you taped her during her first mood swing, she'll kill you. You DO remember what happened to trigger it, right?"

"If she can catch me," replied Carter with a smirk. A hand suddenly came down on Carter's head and he stiffened. Looking up into amused red eyes, he said, "Yo, Hikaru."  
  
"What's this I hear about you taping my first mood swing?" asked Hikaru Ninomiya sweetly. At the tempermental age of thirteen, Hikaru had hit a very fast puberty and had gone through enough mood swings to drive a normal guy batty.

"Ask James," Carter said, brushing her arm off his head with a negligant sweep of his own hand.

"Me? Thanks a lot Carter." James grumped. "It's like this. Carter, take over."

'Wuss,' Carter grumped in japanese. "It's like this. James, the Titan of the Earth decides to ask me to fix his alarm clock since he broke it in a rampaging fit last week."  
  
"Hey, you would rampage too if you had been tied to the bed and the words I Am A Fish had been written on your forehead with Carter taking pictures." said James, but his expression was a wide grin.

"And I did so, but the transmitter was broken. I just timed his alarm to a recording of your last mood swing." Carter then ducked out of Hikaru's reach as she tried to strangle him.

"I'm going to wring your neck for that!" Hikaru screeched dangerously as she got Carter in a chokehold.

"Ack! James! Save me!" Carter yelped, half laughing.

"No way man," James said, shaking his head. "You got yourself into ACK!" Suddenly, James was tackled from behind from a six footer norse blonde. "Sean, ACK! Mercy mercy mercy!"

"No dice!" Sean chortled, rolling around with James, putting him into a headlock. "Hikaru, grab his leg!"

Hikaru dragged a half protesting half laughing Carter to the floor and the four tumbled around like a pack of crazed maniacs. "She's got my leg!" James yelped as Sean turned on Carter and the pair grappled at each others heads, trying to get the upper hand.

"And it's Hikaru on the ropes! Spinning elbow drive!" Hikaru jumped up and brought her elbow down as James yelped. The little japanese girl did not weigh that much, but when Sean and Carter jumped atop yelling "Dog Pile!" it was pretty much confirmed that added weight made for quite the pile drive.

"Mercy mercy mercy!" James called out as Hikaru finally let go of his leg. Extending a hand, she helped James to his feet. James grinned devilishly. "Nice panties. Wear that skirt often?"  
  
Hikaru's expression turned evil. "Yeah. For that, lets see your knickers, bucko!" An immediate pantsing followed, followed by yet another tustle that left the four teenagers in their underwear.

"We have got to stop doing this," Sean gasped as his long blonde hair was completely messed and draped over Hikaru as she giggled madly, one hand still clutching James' pants. Her long red hair had come undone from it's long braid and the floor looked like a mass of red and gold.

"Maybe," said Carter as he caught his breath. "Until we grow up this is fine. Nice boxers, James. Are those hemp?"  
  
"Hell no," James replied, collapsed face first on the ground after the massive strip fight. "Do you realize how UNCOMFORTABLE those would be?" James smirked and preened in a mock vain way. "They're one hundred percent silk." At the wierd looks, James sputtered, "It was a mock birthday present dad got me."

"He's got a point," Hikaru remarked as she tossed James' pants onto his bare back and reached for her own skirt in case the family walked in on them. "Why does all of our mock fights end up with at least one of us in under underwear?"

"I dunno, maybe it's because we're not shy," said Sean, tickling Hikaru who squeaked and pushed him onto the floor.

"Just for that, I'm tossing your pants out the window," Hikaru said, grabbing Sean's pants.

Sean laughed as he got to his feet and posed. "Call me Captian Pantsless!"

"Captian Whack is more like it," Carter said, hitting Sean with a pillow.

"Them's fighting words! En guarde!" Sean grabbed a pillow and started hitting Carter with it. James got up from his prone position on the floor and grabbed a pillow.

"Attack of the Hippie!" Carter yelled as James issued a battle cry and dove into the fight. Feathers flew everywhere as Hikaru grabbed a sheet, wrapped it around herself and grabbed her own pillow.

From the door of the room, Libby smirked as she shook her head. "Kids."

* * *

"The world is changing... I feel it in the water... I feel it in the earth.... I smell it in the air. Once that once was, is now lost. For now none live, to remember it."

Renamon cleared her throat as Wisemon came out of his trance. "If you're done channeling Pharoahmon and his doo-hickey of premotions, you might wanna figure out how to get the machine up and running?"

"Er, yes. Quite right." Wisemon wandered over towards the machine that was pointed towards a television set. "In theory, this should be able to make contact with the Earth Realm so that your partners can come and rescue you."

"In THEORY?" Exclaimed Penguinmon. "You haven't even tested this thing?"  
  
Wisemon nodded. "It was kind of slapped together at the last moment since the world we are in now is starting to become unstable."

"Lost in translation," grumped Plotmon. "With chewing gum and spit."

"Three books short of a full bookcase," added Renamon.

"And the books are dirty magazines," finished Penguinmon.

Wisemon sweated, a large oversized sweatdrop falling down the back of his head. Normally one could not do this, but in a dimension that typically defied logic, things occoured. Clearing his throat with a few coughs, Wisemon turned to the machine and said, "All right, lets fire this puppy up."

"I'm already fired up to see James again," Plotmon put in smartly. There was a general rolling of eyes as Wisemon hit the power button.

It roared to life with the sound of a eight cylinder motor and whined. The end began to spin rapidly and then suddenly spat a green light at the TV. The TV flashed and beeped and then the machine cut off suddenly.

"What, that's it?" inquired Renamon in the aftermath of the big production.

"Yep." Wisemon settled into his couch and picked up the remote. "Lets see what's on channel 2, shall we?"

* * *

Koushiro was doing something odd even for him. He was watching TV, trying to get a feel for the reports from the recent battles around Odaiba. The new team, Daisuke, Iori, Miyako and Ken were working out fairly well, despite initial misgivings. As Koushiro flicked the channels, a picture came up of a curious looking digimon sitting on a couch, other digimon sitting around him. One of them was drinking from a soda can, the Penmon as Koushiro's mind thought immediately. Then, to Koushiro's surprise, the Wisemon spoke, addressing him.

"Excuse me chap, but is this Edmonton?"

Koushiro blinked, the english coming in through a bit roughly and replied in his own japanese, 'No, this is Odaiba Japan.'

'Ah, I see,' replied the Wisemon as he adjusted the volume on his side of the screen. 'Sorry to bother you then. We'll try another channel. Toodles.' With that, the screen changed to the news.

Koushiro blinked and blinked again. 'That, was odd.'

* * *

"Is there ANYTHING on?" exclaimed Kyle Evanick as he channel surfed rapidly, his finger clicking on the button.

Be Ann shrugged as she munched on some popcorn. "I DID rent a movie, you know."

"I doubt I wanna see Sleepless in Seattle," Kyle retorted as he flicked to another channel. The image though made him pause as the Wisemon surrounded by digimon showed up on the channel he flicked to. The Renamon leaned in and knocked on the screen. "Yo, is this Edmonton?"

"Er, no, this is California," replied Be Ann.

"Ah, all righty then. Thanks a lot." The Renamon wrestled the remote from the Wisemon and clicked the switch. The broadcast then changed to a sporting event.

* * *

"Papa, can you check the news for me?" asked Catherine in her own french language.

Catherine's father nodded. "Of course." He then flicked to the channel currently displaying news. But to their surprise, the same Digimon popped up on the TV screen. And they were currently wrestling with the remote.

"Gimme that," snapped Penguinmon. "Hiya," he said, waving to the dumbstruck people on the other end. "Is this Edmonton?"

Catherine and her father looked confused for a moment as Catherine replied in a bit shakey english, "No, it is not. May I help you?"  
  
"Just having some transmission problems, that's all," replied Penguinmon, getting the remote wrestled from him by the Plotmon. "Hey Plots, let go!"

"Tough, it's my remote now," replied Plotmon with a grin. "Sorry to bother you. Later."

* * *

"All right, I admit randomly channel surfing isn't a good idea," Wisemon said as the other Digimon were getting frustrated at the lack of progress. They had gone through several dozen teams and several civilian homes as well. "At least we've narrowed down the channels, right?"  
  
"Dude, you have unlimited channels on this thing!" exclaimed Penguinmon. "It could feasably take all the time until this pocket dimension collapses on our heads!"

Plotmon snickered as he flicked to another channel. The screen then displayed a man dressed in fatigues and wore dark sunglasses. "Yo, is this Edmonton?" inquired Plotmon conversationally.

"Not really," said the man as he seemed to check something on his end. "Check channel 480." With that, the line terminated.

"Ooo-kay, that was wierd," remarked Penguinmon as he picked up another soda while punching in the number on the remote. With a blip, the channel changed, displaying a face on the TV who jumped. "Yo, is this Edmonton?" said Penguinmon gibly.

The girl on the other end turned towards the back of the room and shouted, "Carter! Get yer butt in here!"

"C'mon Libby, I haven't found my pants yet!" exclaimed Carter as he walked out in a t-shirt and boxers. "I'm not ready to face the.... gwa?"

"Carter!" Penguinmon exclaimed in delight. "You're so big now!"

Carter blinked owlishly under his messy mop of green hair. "Um, this is new. Hi guys, what's up?"

Penguinmon turned red. "What's up? The world is collapsing and you're asking us WHAT'S UP?!"

But before Penguinmon could go on a tirade, Renamon shoved him aside. "Carter, is our partners there?"

"Yeah, they are." Carter turned around and shouted, "Oi! Guys! Get out here, our partners are on line one!"

Hikaru walked out in her bra and panties as she was trying to fix her hair back into a braid. Sean was struggling into his pants and James was trying to get his shirt on. Renamon raised an eyebrow. "Do I WANT to know?"  
  
"Pantsing fight," said Carter dryly. "So, what's the big problem?"

"The dimensional pocket is starting to collapse," said Wisemon as he wrestled control of the remote and turned up the volume on his end. "We're working on a way to open a Digi-Port to your world with the limited energy I have on this end."

"I'm sure we can help with that," said Sean as the schematics started to spit out of the Fax Machine. "These your plans?"  
  
Wisemon nodded as Carter took the papers and smirked. "This is nothing," he declared as he reached over and grabbed a camcorder from the wall. "I'll get this finished in twenty minutes."  
  
"Best not be timesing that by four," said Hikaru with a smirk as she shrugged her dress on. Carter stuck his tongue out at her as he went to work, pulling a tool box out from under the couch.

* * *

"There we go!" exclaimed Carter after six minutes of quick work and rewiring. Hooking the newly modified camcorder to the tripod provided to him, he said, "Stand back!" and flicked the switch.

Nothing happened for a minute and then suddenly, it spat a beam of red light and a door flared into life. For about half a second before the machine sputtered and died with a spitting of fireworks. Carter jumped back from the machine as it started to smoke. "Under twenty minutes huh?" said James, rolling his eyes.

"Shut up," replied Carter as he opened the casing and prodded it. "Looks like I burnt out some diodes in here. Must have been old. Hikaru?" Hikaru looked up. "Can you go to the hardware store and pick up some C-22 Diodes? I won't be able to get this thing running without em."

James looked at the burned mess and remarked, "Why don't you MacGuyver the thing with duct tape and a paper clip?"  
  
"You're watching too much TV bud," said Carter as he prodded the innards. "On one hand, this is a complicated piece of work, and secondly... hmm.... Libby? Hand me the paper clips."

"That's our Carter, the living incarnation of MacGuyver," said Hikaru as she shook her head.

"I prefer to think of myself as Jack O'Neill, thank you very much," replied Carter smartly as he fixed the burned out machine with the paper clip and started to duct tape it together with some minor adjustments here and there.

"But you're not an idiot," put in Sean helpfully. 

"He just likes Jack cause he gets to play with the cool technology and make sarcastic quotes," said James with a smirk.

"Right. Run along now James and go play with your rocks," mocked Carter as he stepped away from the modified and duct taped camcorder. "Stand clear!"

Pressing the play button, a beam of red light shot out and a blue-green door irised open. Hikaru looked at the others and then turned to Carter with a question. "Isn't the door supposed to be red? Or preferably white which means non-threatening or damaging to life?"  
  
"Must be the Paper Clip," said James with a smirk. "It was turquoise."

"All right campers, lets move out!" said Sean as he grabbed a grappling hook that they had hauled out of Carter's back room. He then leapt through the door and vanished in a flash of blue-green light.

"We're off to see the Wizard," chimed in James as he dove through the door. 

Hikaru looked at the portal and the modified camcorder which was humming softly. "Are you sure this thing'll work?"  
  
"I MacGuyvered it," replied Carter as he prepared to take a running jump. "Trust in the paper clip."

"Get moving," said Hikaru with a laugh, shoving Carter headfirst into the door. She then jumped in afterwards.

* * *

"Wow.... it STILL feels like going through a washer and dryer on spin cycle," remarked Sean as he brushed himself off.

"Feel lucky you wern't on the bottom of that dogpile," remarked Hikaru. She then shoved James away with a shout of "OFF!"

James got up and straightened his clothing before saying, "So... anyone remember which direction we were supposed to go?"

"Not a clue," said Carter as he looked around. "I think it's that way."  
  
"Great, I'm stuck in the forest with the Three Stooges," Hikaru said, rolling her eyes.

"And if we're marooned, we're calling you Ginger," Sean cracked.

"I dunno, Hikaru feels like a Mary-Ann to me," said James, ignoring the brilliant shade of vermillion Hikaru was turning.

"You sure?" Carter reached over and tweaked her bottom. "Yeah, Mary-Ann."  
  
"YOU BIG JERKS!" 

With a series of resounding slaps and whacks, the three men were laid out on the ground, eyes spinning as Hikaru hefted the Bunny Slipper of Doom that she kept in her vest pocket for such an occasion.

"Guh...." said James eloquently as the world spun. "Forget Mary-Ann, make that Lina Inverse!"

"We need to get rid of that Bunny Slipper," said Carter as he stood up unsteadily, stumbled around like he was on Rum and then helped up Sean who had a glassy expression on his face. "You all right there?"  
  
"Never better," Sean drawled in an Englishman drawl with an unusual roughness. He stumbled around in what seemed to be a drunken walk and said while turning, "Captain Sean Gagne doesn't be put down by a wee bonny lass - savvy?"

"Aye that is," said James, standing up, his semi-concious form weaving to and fro. "Not as much as my name is James McConnell! Kicked out o'the navy meself was! I'll sail with ye Captain!"

"Aye! To whatever pirate ship we work with!" crooned Sean as he stumbled away.

Carter caught up to the pair and Hikaru who was looking at them like they had died and reanimated themselves through screwing their own brains in wrong. "Are we in any position to leave them like this?" he asked.

Hikaru glared at Carter and the green haired teenager matched the hue of his hair with his face. "You brought it upon yourself. You know Sean and James stumble around like drunken pirates when they get thumped."

"And I'm usually with them," said Carter.

"Why aren't you stumbling around like they are?" asked Hikaru offhandedly as she watched the pair weave back and forth. Somewhere from the folds of James' shirt, he had produced a flask of something and they were sharing swigs of it. Hikaru desperately hoped it wasn't alcohol, as the pair were a couple of loonies when drunk. 

"Maybe its because you didn't hit me too hard?" Carter suggested.

"Right. Go and get that Magic Potion from them before they go around thumping Digimon like they're a couple of Gauls attacking the whole of Rome." Hikaru slapped Carter on the shoulder and the older teen grumbled but went to try and get the flask from them.

* * *

"I think it's this way," said Sean thirty minutes later.

James eyed the tree that they stood next too. Coincidentally, the tree bore nuts the size of watermelons and the tree smelled like Lemon Mr. Clean. "You sure? I'm certian we've passed this tree a while ago."

"We're lost," stated Carter.

"We're not lost," retorted Sean. "I know EXACTLY where I'm going."  
  
"Oh really?" drawled Hikaru.

"Yep! A while ago I found these tracks. So all we have to do is follow them out." 

Dead silence. Then, Carter smirked and said, "And what do these tracks tell you oh great leader?"  
  
Sean looked down and said, "Well lets see... they're about our height... our weight... looks like two of them are wearing boots, a third sneakers and the fourth seems to be weighed down by something heavy... why?"  
  
"These are our own tracks you nimrod, we've been walking around in circles!" James exclaimed hotly.

"Circles eh?" Sean looked nonplussed as Hikaru rubbed her forehead.

"All right, lets try to think of this for a minute." she said.

Silence.

"I like swords," stated Sean.

"Correction, WE'LL think," said James, earning sniggers from the other three who had played along with the gag.

"All right, we just need to get our bearings straight." said Hikaru.

"Ooh, I know. We can navigate by way of these tracks." Glares. "Well we COULD..."

"Okay, okay," said Carter shaking his head while pulling out a device that looked remarkably like a Star Trek Tricorder. "We're cutting you off 8-Bit Theatre."  
  
"Phooey!" exclaimed Sean as James sniggered and Hikaru shook her head.

Carter tapped a few buttons and James looked over his shoulder. "Are you sure you know what you're doing? The LAST time you used this, it lead us into the Girls Locker Room."

"Of course! It worked just like I programmed it!" said Carter, earning a sharp kick to the shin from Hikaru. 

As Carter hopped about on one leg, James reached out, patted the tree in a very hippie manner and said, "Sorry about this old pal." He then took out a knife and carved an arrow into the side of the bark. "There. Now we won't get lost."

"I suppose that's one way of doing it," said Hikaru as she looked around. "Okay lets see about getting out of this place."

* * *

"This is the fourth time we've ended up in this area!" exclaimed Carter with a huff. "Are we in an illusion or something like that?"

"I don't feel anything off," said Hikaru as she looked down at the ground.  
  
"We could..." started Sean but was cut off by a chop to the chest by James.

"We don't need to start again," said the hippie tiredly. "Lets break for lunch. I doubt this place is going to collapse on itself suddenly." 

"Right. Break out the food kimosabe," said Carter, flinging himself to the ground and removing his backpack.

"Well we could follow the arrows," remarked James, pointing towards the large neon flashing arrows that read "Thataway."

Carter blinked twice and then said, "I guess I ain't complaining then."

"Oh no, remember the LAST time we followed the arrows?" said Sean. "You nearly got us into trouble!"  
  
"How was I supposed to know that you wern't supposed to follow the arrows painted on the ground?" shot back Carter. "Besides, it was your fault to begin with!"

"Take that back!" Sean shouted.

"Or what? You'll flog me ya pansy?"  
  
"That's it! En Guarde!" Sean took a swing with a sword that appeared in his hand due to the dimensions wierdness. Carter brought up a shield that appeared and the pair bashed each other around while James and Hikaru ate lunch.

"You think we should stop this?" asked James curiously as Carter was bashed into the air, grabbed and was tossed across the way in a Maxi throw. The green haired teenager got to his feet and then performed a nice little Cassandra throw that hurled the other into the bushes.

Hikaru shook her head as she sipped at her water bottle. "It's good for them. Besides, they can't physically hurt each other with anything that they can conjour up in this world anyhow."

"That's true," remarked James as he glanced back at the pair. Carter was swinging Kilik's quarterstaff while Sean fought back with Soul Edge. "Those two have been playing Soul Calibur again haven't they?" 

"Yep," said Hikaru as she nibbled at her sandwich. "Non-stop for the last few days."

"Ow! You jerk!" Carter ran in, wielding Rapheal's fencing sword in an attempt to flog Sean who was putting arrows into him via Link's bow.

James raised an eyebrow. "Maybe it stings just a bit. At least the sensation of a sword bouncing off your arm would hurt. Or getting shot in the head."

Hikaru nodded as she wiped the crumbs off her shirt and looked over at the pair. They had switched weapons again and Carter, demonstrating incredible flexibility, grabbed Sean in a Taki throw with his leg and whacked him across the head and tossed him across the room. Sean flipped to his feet and green energy formed a large blade in his hand and he ran at his opponent screaming bloody murder. "Someone should record this," the red head remarked as she fished around for a usable camcorder in the backpack.

"I agree," said James as the pair fought back and abruptly Sean changed to Cervantes, slammed both swords through Carters stomach, lifted him up and bashed him on the ground. James winced. "Nice shot!"

"Who needs video game consoles with entertainment like this?" chimed in a new voice. The pair jumped and spun to see their Digimon standing behind them looking rather amused.

"Yo," said Renamon. "You guys sure are slow." 

"Not our fault, this wood is endless," replied James as he made room for them to sit down for a bite to eat. The pair were still fighting it out, but they were still grinning.

"So, how long has this been going on?" asked Penguinmon as he looked over at the pair. Sean was beating Carter with Asteroth's giant Axe while Carter blocked the attacks with Sophitia's shield.

"Long enough I'd guess," said Plotmon with a grin. "Should we stop them before they perminantly hurt each other?"

"I dunno, I could use the footage for Drama class," said Hikaru as she giggled while filming. Sean and Carter were now beating each other up with katanas as Sean was imitating Yoshimitsu due to the large flag on his back and Carter opted to imitate Mitsurugi. A paticularly vicious upwards blow launched Sean skyward who landed with a thud.

"Come get some!" crowed Carter as he brandished his katana.

"You are not a Jedi yet!" shot back Sean as his sword abruptly changed form, lancing into a green energy blade.

"Sean, I am your father!" cried Carter as his own sword turned into a red energy blade.

"NOOOOO!" screamed Sean as the pair fought, the typical sound of lightsabers humming and clashing echoing the laughter of their friends.

"This.... is the silliest thing I've ever seen in my life," remarked Renamon as everyone nodded.

James grinned. "I want in." Getting up, he stretched out his hand and a giant paper fan appeared in his hand. "BANZAI!"

"Man, this is awesome," Hikaru giggled as she continued filming. "I hope I don't run out of tape."

* * *

"Well I'm glad to see you four are all safe," remarked Wisemon as he eyed the group who were holding various swords and what not. Silently he thanked the logistics of this pocket dimension wouldn't allow anything conjoured up by thought to be hazardous to residents.

Otherwise, that epic three way Gundam-Megazord-Zoid battle he saw raging over the Forest of Whack would have leveled the area.

"It was all fun," replied Hikaru as she patted her camcorder. "I can't wait to go home and edit this into a movie."

"Nevertheless, you need to go now," said Wisemon. "I was able to stabilize the pocket dimension but it'll require some time to regain it's old form. The best thing to do is to remove all digital life in the dimension as it stands, aka Digimon. I will remain here to maintain it in hopes that you can return for one of your more... epic battles."  
  
"Can't wait," chorused the three teenagers and the Digimon and Hikaru laughed.

"In any case, it will be sad to see my roommates leave after all this time," said Wisemon but there was a twinkle in his eye.

"You're just happy to see me and Penguinmon go," remarked Plotmon blandly. Wisemon coughed for a moment and shrugged.

"Well, time for us to go. Thanks for everything Wisemon." Sean marched out the door, paused and said, "Does anyone know where we left the door?"

After some squabbling and twenty minutes there was a flash of light behind the forest and silence. Wisemon heaved a sigh of relief, went indoors and turned on the maintinance generator to start repairs. Picking up a nudie magazine from his shelves, he flopped down and began to read.

* * *

"In each timeline, there is a crux point, a single event in the past that caused all things after it to change. The more different the world, the earlier the crux point occurs.  
  
"Choices, to go left or to go right. When who dies and who lives is a split second decision, the world can be changed in an instant. Where in the Diaries world the left path is taken, in this world it is the right.  
  
"The first crux point for this world occurred when the Takaishi Natsuko got a divorce from Ishida Hiroaki, she took Yamato with her and Ishida got custody of Takeru. The environmental conditions that had contributed to make Yamato be more of a homosexual now applied to Takeru instead.  
  
"That meant that Yamato's odd closeness to Taichi didn't push him towards Sora. The result being Taichi and Sora never had sex during their first adventure. Without advancing their relationship in the Digital World, Taichi failed to notice that Sora was interested in him. By the time he was ready for a relationship, Sora had already started to date this world's Takaishi Yamato."  
  
"Diaries Hikari was awakened to concepts of sex by having accidentally watched Sora take her brother's virginity, and Takeru also began to think about sex after learning that his brother was a homosexual. As for this world, Hikari began to think about sex after her best friend since kindergarten, Ishida Takeru, came out of the closet and announced he was gay and the lover of this world's Ichijouji Ken. So, when Hikari went on a pseudo-date with Daisuke shortly afterwards, her curiosity got to her and asked him 'do you want to?'  
  
"After a tryst lasting several months, Hikari ended up pregnant much in a similar way as the Diaries world, only with Daisuke as the father instead of Takeru. The Diaries world and this world got a glimpse of each other when, during their wedding, Ken from the Odaiba team and Eric from the Edmonton team in both worlds were transplanted into the neighboring world  
  
"While necessary to understand how the world of Diaries and this world are different, our story at hand focuses not on the Odaiba group of Chosen, rather the group from Edmonton, Canada. Their adventures had also changed, in ways that would drastically change the events of their lives.  
  
"In the Diaries World, the first three activated Edmonton Chosen were sucked into a pocket dimension of the Digital World run by Pharoahmon. They battled fiercely and Pharoahmon was defeated, although at the cost of one of their Digimon partners, and the three returned to their home world, later to reunite with their living Digimon partners and counsel a second team of Canadian Chosen. Three years after their first adventure, in a completely unrelated circumstance, a boy in Colorado named James McConnell moved to Belem, Brazil and became activated as one of the Chosen of that area.  
  
"The crux point for this team is that rather than move to Brazil, James's father took a different job offered to him three years earlier, at the University of Alberta in Edmonton. As a result, James became activated as a Chosen for the Edmonton team rather than the Brazilian team, and in doing so shifted the fates of the members of both teams and the balance of Chosen power in the world."

* * *

End Chapter 1 


	2. A Surprising Amount of Weird

Digital City Diaries

written by Shaun Garin

concept by Ryan Griffin

Digimon Adventure is distributed by Disney and Buena Vista Entertainment, and is originally owned by Toei and TV Tokyo.

This fic is rated PG-13 for sillyness, the half nekkid fighting and other such things people may find questionable. Take two tylenol for the headache this is about to ensure, a cup of sake, yes a cup, and two Rolo Donuts for the requisite chance of even UNDERSTANDING the fic.

* * *

Chapter 2 : A Surprising Amount of Wierd

* * *

Like all stereotypes, the idea that most deer hunters are dim-witted yokels who sit in the woods, get drunk, and shoot anything that move simply isn't true of all deer hunters. Like all stereotypes however, it has some basis in truth. And that's where we found Earl and Lloyd, two college frat boys turned office workers who decided that it'd be a great time to get out of the city, kick back a few cold ones, and handle extremely powerful weapons. Judging by their state of inebriation and the noise they were making, any wildlife species in the area was probably safer due to their being there. 

Suddenly, the bushes rustled. The men fired their weapons in the general vicinity of the noise, although general direction in this case required a rather broad definition, in specifics, including a percent margin of close to 250 percent. The noise stopped.

"Say, Earl, think we hit anything?" the first drunken bum called to his companion.

The answer came to them as an earsplitting roar echoed through the forest, and with a magnificent flash of light, a giant panther like creature made seemingly entirely out of flames and sharp pointed teeth and claws leaped in front of them. It snarled viciously and eyed the two hunters as though to decide which one looked tastier.

The first hunter made a grab for the gun he had dropped upon hearing the roar. A single flame flared up from the panther's mane and turned the gun incredibly hot. The man tried grabbing the gun in spite of this, and came out with a nasty burn. His companion put two and two together (and came up with about six, but hey, he had a lot of beers that night) and decided not to pull a similar move.

With another vicious snarl, the creature then began to speak in a deep, rumbling voice, "I am a guardian spirit of these forests, sent from the fires of Hell to take vengeance on those who would defile my realm! How dare you come in and endanger my quarry!" the creature let out another low growl.

To his credit, Lloyd managed to ignore the knocking in his knees and the strong desire to crawl into a fetal position and suck his thumb, "Umm… I-I-I…"

"SILENCE!" the panther roared, "I care not for your feeble excuses! I demand that you remove yourselves from my presence, from these forests, and never darken my doorsteps with your guns! All life in this forest is under MY surveillance, and should you enter here again, YOUR LIVES ARE FORFEIT!" With that, he let loose another roar and the two men ran for their lives, abandoning their guns and leftover booze and fleeing from certain death at the hands, err… paws, of this fiery hellcat.

Once it was apparent that the two were well outside of hearing and visual range, and not coming back, the hellcat shimmered and shrunk down into a very small puppy-like creature. From behind him came a thirteen year old boy with shoulder length blonde hair, lime-green tinted glasses, a hemp vest, camouflage pants, and a black T-shirt with a Darwin fish emblazoned on the front. An electronic belt buckle of sorts shimmered with the cat/puppy. The two of them looked at each other, and began laughing hysterically.

"You were right, James, that WAS fun!" The puppy said through chortles.

"I mean, did you get a good glimpse at their faces? They were scared shitless!" He breathed in, made a face, then laughed again, "Literally!"

"Yeah, that was great! We should do this again!"

"Count on it, Plotmon. Maybe it'll keep a few idiots away from this forest and turn them to hobbies that don't involve slaughtering innocent wildlife."

Plotmon looked quizzically at the firearms and cans the boozehounds left behind, "What do we do with these?"

James took out a black garbage bag, "These get recycled," he picked up one rifle between as if it were a dead animal and placed it in the bag, "Guns and alcohol. Bad enough when separate, dangerous when combined."

Plotmon made a face at the beer cans, "I tried some with Penguinmon. It tastes nasty. I don't know what he likes about it."

James raised an eyebrow, "Penguinmon drinks? I don't know whether to shake my head or burst out laughing!" He smirked as the image of a drunken penguin Digimon came to mind.

Plotmon pushed the cans together and James scooped them in the bag on top of the rifles, "We should get back soon, your dad will be worried."

James slung the bag behind his back, "Yeah. You know, I still can't believe how normal having you around is. It's like we were never separated."

Plotmon nodded, "It is a bit weird for me. I mean, I barely understand half the things in your house."

James chuckled, "Well, at least you understood the toilet. Having a housetrained dog is one thing. A toilet trained dog is a whole 'nother matter…"

The two friends wandered out of the forest and back to their house, stopping only to pitch the bag in a recycling bin at the parking lot of a nearby restaurant. Luckily no one noticed.

Later, a report of two drunken hunters crashing into a fencepost made the news.

Apparently, the drunks claimed to have hallucinated being frightened by a giant fire cat. A Breathalyzer showed the men's BA content to be far above the legal limit. The report ended saying the two were in custody and may face up to 20 years in prison. James went to bed that night knowing he had, albeit in an entirely non-traditional, and by many standards an immoral and even insane way, made a difference.

* * *

"As your partner, I should accompany you to this school of yours," said Renamon as she folded her arms and glared down at her petite red haired partner.

Hikaru sighed as she grabbed a blouse from her closet and tossed it on, leaving it unbuttoned. As she shook her long hair out from the confining single braid, the girl turned to her as she propped a few pins into her mouth. "Because," Hikaru said through the mouthful of pins, "You can't just waltz into the school and expect not to get noticed. You don't exactly look human you know."

Renamon maintained her gaze as she sighed. "I suppose you're right. I could just hang out on the roof perhaps."

"I don't think that's such a good idea," Hikaru said recalling the amount of people who hung out there skipping classes. "Here's an idea. Why don't you go to Sean's house? He's setting up some things for the other Digimon to watch while we're at class."

"I do not know the way," said Renamon as she leaned on the wall. "Are we passing by then?"

Hikaru nodded as she pinned the last of her hair up in a very elaborate topknot in order to keep her mass of hair out of her face. Buttoning up her shirt and tossing on a skirt, Hikaru checked her reflection before opening the dresser drawer. "Here, put these on."

Renamon looked at the pants and shirt tossed to her. The shirt was emblazoned with an unusual logo with two arrows pointing up and down. "I do not know how to wear these," said Renamon as she looked at the shirt and pants.

"It's easy," said Hikaru as she proceeded to dress her Digimon, making compesations for her long bushy tail. "There, good as new."

Renamon looked at herself in the mirror. Dressed in an 3V1L-L33T T-shirt and a pair of baggy Kahki pants that was slung so low on her hips that her tail poked out the top of them, Renamon raised an eyebrow. "Like it?" asked Hikaru. "That's my good Megatokyo shirt so don't wreck it, k?"

"I... um..." Renamon stammered before she fluffed up her chest fur. "Hey, this is pretty cute."

"See!" said Hikaru as she grinned at her Digimon. "Lets get going before Sean ditches us."

* * *

"I still say Dom is funnier than Ed," said Sean as he packed up his lunch for the day.

Carter grinned as he shuffled through Sean's Anime DVDs as he showed Penguinmon how to operate the DVD player. "Naw, I think Ed is wicked. He has a SHOTGUN. How cooler than that be?"

"You're both wrong," said James with a smirk as a hyperactive Plotmon scampered around his feet. "Largo is funnier."

"I'd have to disagree," said Hikaru as she walked in the front door. "Piro is."

"Piro is an angst-cow!" exclaimed Sean from the kitchen as he slapped peanut butter on his cheese sandwich. "He can't go two strips without being depressed!"

"He's cute, that's what matters," replied Hikaru.

Plotmon wolf-whistled. "Hey sexy momma Renamon! Looking good babe!"

"Thanks," said Renamon as she sat down and bonked Plotmon on the head. "Don't call me babe."

Carter looked up at Hikaru and grinned. "You got her learned well kimosabe."

"Me speak good," snickered Hikaru and Carter smirked back.

"We should get moving," said James as he looked at his watch. "I dunno about the rest of you but I really need to get to that first period cause I have a test."

"Right, just about done," said Sean as he brushed a lock of hair away from his arm. "Damnit, I'm getting this hair cut! Keeps getting into my food!"

"You look so cute with long hair," said Hikaru as Carter took up the slack.

"Yeah, like a Gourry Clone. We just need to clad you in an armor and replace your head with a Jellyfish," quipped Carter.

"JELLYFISH THIS!" Sean bounded over the counter and tackled Carter.

As the pair fought on the ground, James sighed, went over and packed up Sean's lunch. Plotmon looked up at him and asked, "Are they always like this?"

"Naw... this is just a hello," replied James blithely as he tossed Sean's lunch at him. "Get moving before I drag you out on your sorry asses."

"Right, fine. Just a moment. Puppy Dog Attack!"

Carter shook his leg to try and dislodge Sean from it. "Getoffame!"

* * *

"I'm bored," whined Plotmon for the umpteenth time. "And I'm hungry, and I ache and I'm sleepy..."

"There's Anime, here's a fridge, a hot pad and a bed over there," said Penguinmon as he listed off cures for all of Plotmon's gripes.

"We're done most of Carter's meager collection, the fridge is nearly empty of food, the hot pad I can't get into the microwave and the bed is lumpy," counteracted Plotmon.

"We're going to be here for a LONG time if you two keep arguing," remarked Renamon as she cycled through the filler episodes of Carter's DVD set of Lost Universe. "We need Patamon here to keep you two apart."

"If you haven't noticed, he's free floating data at the moment," grumbled Plotmon. Penguinmon hit his friend on the head.

"Hey, that's a bit harsh," Penguinmon reprimanded.

"Yeah," agreed Renamon. "Besides, it's not like he can't HEAR us anymore."

There was a chill wind suddenly and Penguinmon shuddered. "Maybe he DID hear us."

Plotmon nodded, his fur on edge. "I think he's mad. Damn him and his free floating super chill thing of doom!"

Renamon felt the chill pass two more times as she got up. "Ooo-kay, lets get going."

"Where to?" asked Plotmon. "We can't go out like this."

Renamon looked over and then smirked. "Hey Penguinmon. How well can you imitate a dog?"

Plotmon and Penguinmon blinked. "Oro?"

* * *

"Woof, woof, woof, um, woof?" Penguinmon jerked away from the dog who was sniffing his behind. "Hey! Get your own tree!"

The dog growled but ran away. Penguinmon looked up at Renamon who had donned a baseball cap and sandals in an effort to look human. So far, it was working half the time. "So... tell me why again I have to be the dog and Plotmon gets to mimic a stuffed animal?"

"Because you lost at Rock, Paper, Sissors, that's why," said Plotmon from Renamon's arm crook.

"How can I loose at Rock, Paper, Sissors? I have no FINGERS!" exclaimed Penguinmon hotly.

"C'mon, it's not that bad, is it?" asked Renamon. "You're obviously cute enough to be a pet."

Penguinmon stammered and flushed for a moment before orienting himself before he walked into a lamppost. "So where are we going exactly?"

"That I don't know," replied Plotmon. "Ren?"

"Don't call me Ren," said Renamon absently as she stretched out her senses. As a partly mystical digimon, (partly being the key word as Renamon never really got a chance to practice her magical powers), Renamon could sense her partner from a further section of the area as long as she was within a certian distance.

With a sniff and blink, she pointed down eastward. "That way."

* * *

"Parkview Public High," read off Plotmon as Penguinmon went to relieve himself in the bushes. 'Being a dog,' he remarked before heading off, 'I get some certian privilages.'

"This should be it. I can feel our partners from inside the building," said Renamon.

"So how do we get inside?" asked Penguinmon as he waddled back into view.

"Why not the front door?" asked Renamon as she slipped the leash around Penguinmon's neck.

"Sure, pick on the poor Penguinmon why don'tcha?" asked Penguinmon.

"The Penmon's griping again," remarked Plotmon, getting a glare from Penguinmon.

"Firstly, I may be a Penmon but I like my individuality. Do you realize how tedious it is at a family reunion? 'Hi Penmon! What's up Penmon? Hey Penmon, how's your wife Penmon?"

"You came from a large family?" asked Renamon, surprised at the fact. Penguinmon didn't speak much about his family, only that he didn't get along with them.

Penguinmon nodded. "I was expected to marry this distant relative of mine and have little Digitamas of our own by now if I wasn't chosen to be Carter's partner."

"Her name?" asked Plotmon as they crossed into the front lawn, pausing to admire the statue of the founder of the school.

"Penmon," grumbled Penguinmon. "You see why I want a little individuality?"

"Sheesh. Glad there's a handful of us Renamon," muttered Renamon as she opened the doors.

The high school was a casual affair for a school in Edmonton. Cream colored walls, blue patterned carpets and trophy cases all around the area. A few vending machines patterned one area walled off with the words "Student Lounge" next to it. Students crossed the hall in an effort to get to the next class and to either side were elegant stairs. Renamon whistled. "This is a school? I expected it to be different."

"Like how?" asked Penguinmon curiously.

"Like some kind of dull lab or something of the sort," said Plotmon in reply. "This is nicer than I thought it would be."

"Well looky here, a geek squad from the costume class." The trio turned to see a group of teenagers dressed similarily in blue and white patterned jackets. "Did your mommys make those stupid looking costumes?"

"Excuse me?" asked Renamon, stumped by the remark. Did she really look THAT human?

"And what's this? You geeks know you can't bring pets into the school." The boy with slicked back hair clucked his tongue. "I'm sure Mr. Delphini would love to know that his students are breaking rules."

"Excuse me, Chad," said a voice from behind the group and the group lazily turned to see a girl with long dark hair smirking at them. "But these 'geeks' as you put it are visitors here. I'm sure Coach Bronson would LOVE to know that his elite football team members are trying to harass visitors."

"Feh." The small group of jocks stormed away as the girl smiled and nodded to Renamon and her small mismatched friends. "Sorry about that miss. Those guys love to torment anyone who's different."

"I see that. I could have handled it myself," said Renamon.

"I'm sure you could," said the girl. "Madison Clarke."

"Rena... Mon."

"Rena Mon? Interesting name. Do you tend to walk around in a furry costume all the time?"

Penguinmon and Plotmon stiffled chuckles as Renamon felt a bit flustered at the bold question. "Um, well, it's a costume thing?" she hazarded.

Madison giggled for a moment. "It's very convincing. Hey, I have a spare. Want me to show you around?"

"Sure," said Renamon, feeling relieved that the girl wouldn't probe further.

* * *

"It's a fairly good sized school," said Madison as she lead them around the winding halls. Plotmon and Penguinmon who were still pretending they were pets had lost count of where they had gone. "Did you just transfer in?"

"Kinda like that," said Renamon as she was led into a room that smelled strongly of turpentine. She sneezed.

"Oh, must be the dust." Madison swept her hand around the room. "This is the art room that we share with the High School district. As it stands, the school is split between the Juinor High and High Schoolers. That's why people are always around and about."

"Eeeeeeey, Madison!" greeted a stringy looking boy. He was dressed in a pair of ripped and torn jeans, a shirt that read "Death to Republicans" and had ear piercings. Madison waved and lead the group over. "So who's the new girl?" asked the boy.

"Just a visitor," said Madison. "Kevin Randall, this is Rena Mon. Rena, this is Kevin."

"Nice to meet you," he said, sticking out a hand covered in clay. Renamon shook gingerly as he wiped his hands. "Man, I can't wait until I have full access to the workshop across the hall."

"What's in there?" asked Renamon curiously.

"Only the best art room in the district," said Kevin, eyes shining. "Man, I can't WAIT to get in there and muck around with everything!"

"He's going for a Art-Oriented High School course," said Madison with a smile. "I'm a Classic Lit girl myself."

"I see," said Renamon when in fact everything went over her head.

A sharp buzzer rang and Plotmon yelped, clasping paws over his ears. Madison's stomach growled on cue. "Oh, there's the lunch bell. Wanna get something at the caf? My treat."

"Food?"

* * *

"I've never seen pets eat human food like that before," said Kevin as he picked at his Tuna Casserole.

Penguinmon was struggling with his knife and fork while Plotmon ate like a dog but more civilized. Renamon had fingers so she could eat easily. "They're well trained," she said, taking a potshot at the pair. Penguinmon glared at her and Plotmon made a soft yip in reply.

"So, Rena are you planning on transferring in?" asked Madison as she stabbed her fork into the salad.

"I dunno yet," said Renamon. In truth she and the other digimon were tempted. It was better than the alternative and staying at home. Or living in a storage closet while at school. "I'm boarding with Hikaru."

"You mean half-pint?" asked Kevin, mouth full of spinach. He swallowed and added, "Half-pint is her nickname all over the school. Fiesty but she's a nice girl. Look like a eight year old though."

Renamon chuckled. "Yeah, that's Hikaru. She's my partner."

The two blinked and somehow Renamon felt like she stepped into a landmine. "A partner?" asked Madison curiously.

"Yeah, my partner. We do stuff together."

The pair of humans shared a glance. Was Hikaru Ninomiya, the girl who was voted to become a total knockout when she was older and taller... that way?

Penguinmon chuckled under his breath. He was a guy and much less innocent than Renamon and Plots. In fact, he noticed the double meaning.

The rest of the meal was spent in lilting chatter as the penguin appeared be laughing all throughout the meal.

* * *

"Well, I gotta get to class," said Madison. "It was fun showing you around today Rena."

"I'm glad to have met you," said Renamon. "And you too Kevin."

"Aw, I'm just glad Hikaru found someone," said Kevin easily. "She's too cute of a girl to be without someone for a while."

Madison elbowed Kevin but Renamon smiled and nodded. "I'll have fun tonight. See you two later!"

As Renamon left, Kevin looked at Madison and said, "You really think Hikaru's a lesbian?"

"She's gotta be," said Madison with a nod. "There's no way she could fall for a girl who likes to walk around in a furry fox outfit in broad daylight without having some kind of tendencies."

"Yeah, I'll bet she's a hot busty blonde when out of that," said Kevin with a hint of wistfulness in his voice.

"Down boy, she's taken," chuckled Madison. "I guess it was too good to ask. A cutie like Hikaru a lesbian and she's taken. There goes my love life."

Kevin snorted. "I dunno why I put up with you."

"Maybe because I'm your sister?"

"Half sister," said Kevin with a smirk and she swatted at him.

* * *

"I'm home!" exclaimed Hikaru as she tossed her coat on the rack. Renamon looked up and waved.

With a 'oof', Hikaru plopped down onto the overstuffed arm chair. "What a day. First those dumb jocks tease me about my hair, and then I spilled soup on my lap during lunch and now Madison came up and wished me luck. What's that all about?"

"I honestly don't know, but I'm glad I'm your partner Hikaru," said Renamon with all sincerity.

Hikaru nodded, looking tired from the long day. "I heard there was a new girl at school. Some girl named Rena. She was supposed to be cute but I never got a chance to see her."

Renamon hid a smile. "Well perhaps that Rena is just one of those people who blends into the woodwork."

"Yeah. Hey Renamon? I'm glad you're my partner too."

"Same here."


	3. The Unfortunate Lack of Sanity

When the world was young, the gods and goddesses created a power that would shine through in the most exemplary mortals. Powers beyond the norm that made up the strength and nobility of the human race.

Each one of these people were called Heroes. And were revered for their strength, prosperity and kindness to others.

The old ones will tell you that Heroes are scarce in this day and age. But there is always someone willing to change this world, even if they need to break a few things to do it in the process.

* * *

"Razzan, frazzing... James, hand me that Hullabaloo."

"This? Sure."

"Cool."

"Is it supposed to spark like that?"

"Crap."

* * *

Digital City Diaries

written by Shaun Garin

concept by Ryan Griffin

Digimon Adventure is distributed by Disney and Buena Vista Entertainment, and is originally owned by Toei and TV Tokyo.

This fic is rated PG-13 for silliness, the half nekkid fighting and other such things people may find questionable. Take two tylenol for the headache this is about to ensure, a cup of sake, yes a cup, and two Rolo Donuts for the requisite chance of even UNDERSTANDING the fic.

Chapter 3 : The Unfortunate Lack of Sanity

* * *

Morning in Edmonton. The sun shined, the birds were singing in the crisp October morning air and all was peaceful.

Until a low "WHOOMP" could be heard and there was a minor 1.1 earthquake. No one noticed a couple of teenagers stumbling out of the back door of a suburban home. Thick white smoke poured out of the house as a smoke detector beeped rapidly.

James coughed as he waved his hand in front of himself. "It won't blow up, it's perfectly safe," he mimicked in a high pitched tone.

"Everything was built correctly," snapped Carter in retort. "Besides, it was YOU who didn't plug it in correctly."

"It was not!"

"Was so!"

"Was not!"

"Was so!"

"Not!"

"So!"

"Not!"

"So!"

"Not!"

"Boys..."

The pair flinched in unison like a couple of meercats as Libby stood there, holding up a charred and half melted curling iron. "I told you two to FIX this, not smoke out the house."

"It was his fault!" the pair chorused, pointing at each other.

"I don't CARE whos fault it is, just FIX THE BLASTED THING!" Libby stalked off, clutching the ruined mess of her curling iron.

James leaned in and said, "Your sisters scary."

"I know. I have to live with her." Carter was then clocked by a high velocity chunk of metal. James had five seconds to laugh before the apparatus that they used to try and fix it flattened him.

* * *

"You two look like you've been smacked, turned inside out and then discombobulated," remarked Sean in their Social Studies class.

Carter sported a large welt in the middle of his forehead while James winced as he sat down. "Trust me, it wasn't MY idea," he grumbled.

"Yeah it was," remarked James. "You brought up the Thingy."

"I told you get the Hullabaloo!"

"Wasn't that next to the Whatchamacallit?"

Carter groaned and held his head. "No, the Hullabaloo is next the Whosit, underneath the Wawker and next to the Whatthehoeckisthat."

James slapped his fist into his palm and immediately winced from the pain. "Oh yeah, the Whatthehoeckisthat. I thought that was next to the Thingamajigger."

"No, the Thingamajigger is next to the Wakka-wakka. And the Wakka-wakka is sitting on top of the Ba Ba Black Sheep."

"AND YOU LEFT THE BA BA BLACK SHEEP ON TOP OF THE WAKKA-WAKKA! DO YOU KNOW HOW DAAAAaaaaaanngerous... it... is..?"

James looked around at his classmates who were snickering at their exchange. Mr. Mann rolled his eyes.

"James, Carter, sit down. And for your information I confiscated your Ba Ba Black Sheep two weeks ago. And your whiffle-whatsis, the mukimayuka and the Smegger. Don't make me confiscate whatever gadget you boys bring today."

Sean could only shake his head. Only Mr. Mann in his deadpan Ben Stein voice could actually say all of those words without bursting out into hysterical laughter.

"Now if you'll turn to page 232 in your textbooks, we were covering the Victorian Age..."

* * *

"All right. Before we wrap things up today I want to give you all a special assignment."

Most of the class groaned and the other half begun to stir from their monotone voice induced sleep. Mr. Mann ignored this and said, "In light of the current Work Experience class that has been introduced into the curriculum for elementary students, we have several applications set up. This will be a three hour job, but it will give you an idea of how Work Experience will be sorted out. You will be paid according to your job taken."

As he spoke, Mann handed out the photocopied papers. "No more than two to a single job application. Feel free to choose from any of the listed opportunities. That will be all."

The bell rang and students shuffled out the door. Picking up his paper, Sean looked at it and read off a few things as he shouldered his backpack. "Food Services, Caretaker, Janitor..."

"No animal related stuff?" asked James with a hint of disappointment.

"Nope, but here's something I want," said Carter. "Posting at the Space and Science Center."

"OOOOH! Dibs!" exclaimed James.

"No way in hell man, I'm taking it!" snapped Carter.

"Mine."

"Mine."

"Mine."

"Mine."

"Not."

"So."

"Not."

"So."

"Boys, don't make me separate you." said Sean, long tired of this game.

"He started it!" said James.

"I did not!" Carter retorted.

"Not!"

"So!"

"Not!"

"So!"

Sean desperately wished for something spectacular to occur right at the moment. Perhaps then it would get the pair away from him.

Just then, two furry hands came around their heads and with a resounding CLUNK, knocked them unconcious. "There," said Renamon, wiping her hands of imaginary dust.

Sean looked at Renamon who was dressed in a stylish pair of shorts and a t-shirt and then down at Plotmon who was the dog this time and Penguinmon who looked innocently back at him. "I don't wanna know," he muttered, marching past Kevin and Madison who were shaking in laughter.

Penguinmon seized his partner and began to drag him down the hall. Plotmon grabbed his own comatose partner and dragged him down the hall by the scruff of his shirt. Renamon looked over at Madison who was stifling giggles. Kevin made no attempt to halt his own laughter.

"Well," said Kevin, "that's ONE way to stop an argument."

Madison grinned mischievously. "So... wanna teach me that method of sneaking up behind people and knocking heads together?"

Renamon grinned. "Maybe later."

* * *

"Ooooooow," grimaced Carter, touching the second welt on his forehead. "That really smarts."

"It's still your fault," grumbled James from his seat on the bus.

"Was not."

"Was so."

"Not."

"So."

"Not."

Penguinmon and Plotmon looked at each other, jumped up to the seat backs and smacked their partners heads together. The pair winced as their heads made contact again and Plotmon growled. "Keep this up and I'll blow your eardrums out."

James grumbled at being chastised by his partner but relented. "So... who gets to go in first for the appointment?"

"I do." said Carter.

"What? Why?"

"Cause I'm older."

"Oh come off it."

"You come off it."

"You."

"You."

"You infinity."

Carter grimaced at the one-upping as he folded his arms. "C'mon, it's not that big of a deal. We were the two guys who got the job dibbed anyhow."

"Yeah, you're right," said James with a smirk. "Ain't no way we can loose."

* * *

Carter grinned to himself. Forget James. He had this interview in the bag!

The studious man looked over at him from behind horn-rimmed glasses. "Well Mr. Windam. Your resume looks very good and you have been referred to this job by the school district. Now, can you tell me your hobbies?"

Carter shrugged. "Science mostly. And games. I'm working on a large scale holographic projection system."

"Really," said the man and his voice was laced with amusement. "And just what does this projection system intend to accomplish, despite the fact that Kaiba Corporation has a monopoly on this system?"

"Well, it will be a full interaction with various games. Transmitted through an EEPS conduit or an Energy Entity Projection System, I will be able to place the user into the various games. A holodeck if you will, but compatible with any major video game system in the current existence."

"And this will cost you quite a lot due to the fact that many parts of this type are industrial grade."

Carter waved his hand dismissively. "I fabricate all of my parts."

"I see..."

Carter grinned to himself again. He had this in the BAG!

* * *

"Impressive credentials at such a young age, Mr. McConnell. And your father works for the Biology Wing at the U of A?"

James nodded politely. "Yes sir. He's taught me everything I know."

The man turned a gaze onto him. "You have quite the garden if I am reading this correctly. Can I assume that not all of these plants are native to Canada?"

"No sir, many of these plants are from various countries. And are each bred in a simulation of their native habitats."

"I see."

James grinned to himself. He had this one so over Carter.

* * *

"So what do you think? Think you got the job?"

"It's not a question of if, it's a question of when they notify me," said Carter with a wide grin.

James made a Heh sound as he munched on his cinnamon roll. The pair were sitting in front of an open air bakery that catered as a secondary cafe. "Ya know, they'd call us if we got the job or not."

"It'll come, it'll come," said Carter lazily.

"Bread?"

"No thanks, I'm still eating," said James.

"Huh?" enunciated Carter.

"You asked me if I wanted bread."

"Wow, fresh bread!"

James blinked twice. "That... wasn't you, was it?"

"I have NO idea what you're talking about," said Carter. "Are you hearing voices?"

"I dunno. Maybe I am," said James as he rubbed the back of his head. But there's no one else here.

Suddenly a pidgeon fluttered down atop their table. "Hey, can I have bread?" asked the Pidgeon.

James blinked and gaped. Carter looked at him and said, "Are you okay?"

"The pidgeon. It spoke to me."

"Hey, my name is Al," said the pidgeon.

"And it's name is Al."

Carter looked at the pidgeon and said, "Are you sure you're certain? You're just not remembering the Dr. Doolittle movie we watched last night?"

"Hey, jerkface, gimme some bread," snapped the pidgeon.

"And it's rude too," snorted James as he tossed the pidgeon some of his cinnamon roll.

"So... suddenly you can talk to animals, huh?"

James swallowed at the expression on Carters' face.

* * *

"I see, I see," said Carter, running diagnostics.

"Fascinating. Now can we get me down from here?" asked James as he was trussed up in what everyone referred to as the Lab Table of Doom.

"Well, lemme show you anyhow." At Carters command, the table moved over to the screens he had set up. "Now here is your brain scans from a month ago. And here's now."

The monitors displayed two wavelengths. Moving over each other, there was an erratic pattern spike on the second one. "This one here, developed somehow. It allows your mind to translate the speech of animals."

"Do you think that this is a special power?" asked James.

Carter nodded. "I think so. You just don't spontaneously develop things like this unless there's a trigger. And look, the spike began to develop when Plotmon came back into your life."

"So the information dump caused by the partner returning could augment the mental capacities," summarized James.

"It's a thought, but not proven," said Carter. "Further testing will need to be done but I'm sure this is a special power. I have one myself."

"Gee and I thought you were naturally smart," deadpanned James. "What do we tell Koushiro?"

"At the moment? Nothing. He's a nutbar even with his own intelligence powers. No telling if he'd want to get us examined."

"No, YOU just do that," said James, poking him in the shoulder.

"Har har," smirked Carter.

* * *

"Well, your resumes are impressive," said the man behind the desk. "Each of you are well suited for the jobs ahead."

Carter and James shared a wide grin. "As such," continued the man, "You two are overqualified."

A pause. "What?" chorused the pair.

"The job was a simple janitorial duty," said the man. "It would be a waste for you two to make any headway into such a simple job. I can refer you two to places that'll make better use of your qualities. This job goes to another girl who applied outside of the program."

Crestfallen, the pair drooped. "Yes sir," they muttered.

The man smiled and pulled out a few pages of paper. After scribbling down something on both, he handed it to each of them. "Here's recommendations for your new positions in two other places which would benefit from your expertise. Have a good day boys."

Once safely out of the building, Carter unfolded his letter and read it. His eyes went wide as he looked at James. "What did he say about you?" asked Carter.

"That I'm an honest and hardworking man, capable of biological studies and what not. I've gotten a letter of recommendation to the U of A, Biology department. You?"

"Kaiba Corp Edmonton headquarters." Carter grinned. "I got one for their R and D section!"

The pair shared glances as they picked up their digimon who were acting like the pets leashed outside. "High five!" they chorused, slapping hands together.


End file.
